Dawn's Thoughts and Memories
by Purple Snowstorm
Summary: Yes, this is yet another Ikari oneshot from me. I would suggest listening to the music from Dawn's Memories - IkariShipping Moments on YouTube while reading. That's where I got my inspiration. R&R!


Dawn's Thoughts and Memories

By Snowstorm friend of Furyfur

A/N: Yes, this is yet another Ikari fic, but this one doesn't include Paul in person. I got my inspiration from Dawn's Memories - IkariShipping Moments on YouTube. The music would add effect.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Pokemon nor do I own the ideas of Ikarishipping or any quotes from Twilight I may use.

-

Ash, Brock and I were staying at the Lake Valor hotel. My music box was lulling me into a trance, though I could not sleep. Something-no, some_one_-was on my mind, taking it over. A certain purple-haired teen was controlling my thoughts. I had looked for him at the Wallace Cup (which I had just won!) the day before, but he did not show. Of course, there was another room with a screen one could possibly watch the contest on...could he have been in there? I did not know; these things were hidden and mysterious. I didn't know how, but suddenly I was out on the balcony, in my pajamas, music box on the railing near me.

And then there was our second meeting, although Paul called it our first. Had he been teasing; did he remember me from his first meeting with Ash? Or was he serious and forgetful? Tears welled up in my eyes at that thought, threatening to break over like a faucet. I had been first angry, then furious. I had felt as if my emotions could annialate something important, like the sun. What if he did ever forget me? And, was it my imagination, or did he use a gentle tone with me, as if I was fragile?

Our next meeting coming to mind was after that stupid cave thing. Croagunk and I had exited the cave when a pokemon caught my eye. I had noticed Paul, watching, maybe training, the pokemon. He had looked over at me once I called his name, and said those three words I will never forget. They scarred me forever_. Not you, too_. What had he meant by that? Not you, too, as in he had already seen too many people that day? Not you, too, as in he was sick of me? Or the option indicating his feelings: Not you, too, as in don't you go and fall for Ash, too? I hoped with all my heart and all my strength it was the last one.

The following one indicated even more from Paul's side. Before the tag battle, Ash and Paul had been arguing. I interrupted them with the smartest thing I could come up with_. It sounds like you might've forgotten the purpose of this competition. Fact of the matter is, both trainers and pokemon have to constantly think about each other in a tag battle. That_is _what Cynthia said_. Those words of wisdom brought wonder to me. How had I thought of something so philosophical to say? Had Paul's presence influenced my words? Or had my charisma risen drastically and fallen again, like a heat wave? Then Paul had said the words I cherished in my memory, bringing them up every night before falling asleep_. When every life meets another life, something will be born_. Was he trying to tell me something? Something about his feelings?

Then the next time was after the first round of the tag battles. Ash and Paul had been arguing when I found them. _It's a good chance to get my pokemon used to some real combat._That had been Paul's comment when I interrupted. _What do you mean?_I had said. Ash had been surprised to see me. Paul, as usual, was emotionless. I accused him of being mean to the other trainers and pokemon in the competition. He had been a little rude to me, as usual, but more. Maybe it had been Ash's presence. Or did he not want me to be there?

Next up was after the tag battles. Ash, Brock, and I were having a friendly conversation when Paul walked in. He said nothing, only threw the bell into Ash's hand, angry at him for something. Stealing me, perhaps?

Once I had asked him enthusiastically if I could watch his battle...he had said yes casually. Gently, even. What did that mean?

He was too obnoxious and spoiled.

_I could-no I want to-change him._

He's always so calm and casual.

_I like that._

He always wore a jacket, never revealing his arms.

_I like him that way._

I hate so much about him.

_And I love so much more._

He's a nasty, insulting, spoiled brat.

_And I'm unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, what do you think? Review!**


End file.
